


Let It Be Beautiful

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Death, F/M, Fluff, Love, SO, originally a 5SOS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: "Dance with me," He whispered, looking into her eyes with tears in his, "Let it be beautiful."





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was already angry when she woke up from her nightmare. "Not again," She murmured, looking down at her pillows. Her face was paler than usual, knowing that it was the reoccurring nightmare that caused such image. __  
  
**Nightmare,  
Nightmare,  
Nightmare.**

Word after word after word after word, they were all filled with hatred and abuse. Sometimes, she didn't even want to close her eyes anymore. She doesn't want to lie on the same bed anymore. Wrapping her arms around herself, she managed to calm down. She didn't want to scream, she didn't want to cry.

But he knew her. He knew her like the back of his hand. He knew when she was in need. He knew when she woke up from that nightmare. He was only 2 rooms away. He was still contemplating if he should go in there... and _hold her_.

He ended up knocking on her bedroom door, "Bee? Are you alright?" He asked, voice as soft as it can get. She looked up, her eyes resembling the broken sky when lightning takes part, "I'm not sure, C. I'm not sure." He barely heard her, but he didn't care. He knew what she said, it was always her reply. Looking at her, some other bloke would've left the room because of her tired eyes, pale face, chapped lips and hoarse voice.

But to him, **she was absolutely stunning**. She was, she really, really was.

He moved to sit beside her on the bed, his hands already touching her cold ones. "Bee, you're freezing." He whispered, kissing her hands to warm them up. " **Has death taken over me yet?** " She croaked out, gripping his hand. "No, Bee." He frowned, wondering why she asked such thing. "That's a shame, then." She weakly smiled, her grip loosening on his hand.

"Please, don't ever ask me that question again." He whispered. "It's an ugly question to hear, isn't it?" She replied, her voice so gentle. "Yes." He replied, as simple as that. "I can't make it beautiful," She whispered brokenly, " _Why can't I make it beautiful_?"

As soon as that question flew out of her mouth, another strike of lightning hit the sky.

**_Another strike of lightning hit her eyes._ **


	2. CHAPTER 2

"You can. You can make it beautiful." He tried to persuade her, looking into her eyes.

"I can't, C. I can't make life and death beautiful, if I can't even make myself beautiful." She couldn't look into his eyes. He looked at her in disbelief, "You don't have to. You already are." But she didn't listen. She didn't _want_ to listen.

"We all know that's bullshit, C. Please don't try to fool me." She almost chuckled, **almost**. He couldn't say anything else. He knew that she would just deny and refuse. He knew, he just knew. She took the opportunity to open her lamp, to look at him better. Just look at him.

When she opened it, stars lit up on her ceiling, and a virtual moon was on the corner. It made her smile.

"Bee, why do you like the night sky so much?" He asked, looking at her ceiling in amazement.  
"Because it's the only thing in this world that's not ugly," she started, "It's the only thing that's beautiful."  
"I beg to differ. I think the sun is gorgeous as well." He pointed out.   
"Why is that?" She asked.   
"Because it's full of light, happiness, smiles, and hope," He explained, " ** _Everything you could've been. Everything you should be._** "

She stayed quiet, taking in his words. She didn't mean to be like this, she didn't mean to be the opposite. Her mouth didn't find the right words to say, resulting to absolute silence between the two of them, complete and utter silence.

But that silence didn't seem to linger as long as they thought it would. Because he spoke again, voice as gentle as a caress.

**“You could've been the sun, but you chose to be the moon."**


	3. CHAPTER 3

It got worse. The nightmares kept getting worse, and she kept waking up feeling like the world wants to swallow her whole. And he cried for her every night she woke up, and screamed her lungs out. He cried for her every night she would jump out of bed.   
He cried for her because he knew she wouldn't cry for herself.

He didn't know though that she knew. He didn't know that she heard. That's why he was shocked that she came in his room.   
  
"C? Are you alright?" She whispered, tiptoeing to his bed. "I'm not sure, Bee. I'm not sure." He replied, wiping the tears in his eyes.   
  
"Why are you crying?" She asked, taking his cold hands. "Because you wouldn't." He replied, voice as inaudible as a detached microphone.

She looked at him, confusion written on her face. She didn't quite understand what he was trying to say. "You wouldn't cry for yourself. You wouldn't cry even in your greatest pain. Why is that?" He asked with desperation in his shaking voice. "I lost everything, C. I cried then. There are no more tears." She whispered, _"My eyes are broken faucets; abandoned, rusted and useless."_

“Is your soul a broken faucet too?" He asked, looking up. "What?" She looked at him again, uncertainty and confusion in her voice.   
  
"You said your eyes were broken faucets; abandoned, rusted, and useless. Is your soul a broken faucet too?" He asked again, slowly.  
  
She shook her head, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Now, what kind of question is that, C?"  
  
“It’s a question that I want an answer to, Bee. Please, tell me." He nearly begged. His eyes as desperate as it can be.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"   
"Because I want to understand you, Bee. I want to be there for you."   
  
A tear _almost_ fell from her eyes.

_Almost._

But it stopped itself. Because what broken faucet drips out one single drop of water?

 

**_"My soul is a broken wing of a dying bird; weak, hurt, and on the brink of death."_ **

****


	4. CHAPTER 4

He stayed woke one night, deciding to think about her safety rather than his own. He heard her again. He heard her sit up so quickly that her bed made that loud familiar squeak. He heard her teeth chatter because of the cold, and he heard her loud breathing. He heard it all.

He quickly stood up and went inside her room, asking the same question, "Bee? Are you alright?"

 "I… I'm not sure, C. I'm not sure."

 ** _And for the first time in years, he held her._** He would normally just sit beside her and hold her hand. But tonight, he held her in his arms. He held her tight, as if his life depended on it.

"C? What are you doing?" She murmured against his warm chest.

"Just let me hold you."   
"Why—"   
"Please. _Please._ "

"Okay…" She caved in, her voice as little as the ants on the wall.   
  
"Bee, describe the sun to me." He started, still holding her body against his.

  
"Hideous."   
"Why is that?"   
"The moon represents beauty. It shines on you, but it doesn't blind you. You can still see the truth."

"The sun can do that as well."   
"But it blinds you, it hurts you, it makes you see all the lies."

"Sometimes, the lies are much more breathtaking than the truths." He said, stroking her arm as gently as he could.   
"Sometimes, the lies are just as beautiful as the truths." He continued. She stayed quiet, rethinking if the sun is really hideous.  
  
"The sun is beautiful, Bee."   
"But—"

  
  
"Please, **_let it be beautiful._** "


	5. CHAPTER 5

He knew the drill. He knew what was about to happen.

So, he stayed right outside her door, just in case.  
Then there it was - the loud squeak of the bed, and her ragged breathing.

But there was another sound - an unfamiliar one. " _Christopher_ , please…" She choked out, her arms wrapping around herself as **_tears_** streamed down her face. He heard his name coming out of her lips, his full name. He's not C to her anymore.

He rushed in and saw the tears in her eyes, and he quickly took action, wiping them away with his thumbs.

"My eyes aren't broken faucets, Chris. They never were." She whimpered, looking into his eyes.

“How about your soul?"  
"My soul isn't the broken wing of a dying bird. My soul **_is_** the dying bird itself."

He hugged her close, and pressed his lips against her forehead, "I need you to stay strong, Bella. Can you do that for me?"  
She nodded and took a few deep breaths, "I… I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." She apologized, taking his hand in hers.

"Hush. You're alright, beautiful. You're alright." **And with that, two pairs of eyes close and two beating hearts rest.**

 

It wasn't until the morning that Christopher realized what happened. His Bella was crying, when she said she couldn't. His Bella called him Christopher instead of C. His Bella had running faucets for eyes, rather than broken ones.

He looked down at her, and watched her writhe in pain. He knew she was having her nightmare again, he wasn't allowed to intrude.  
  
And then, there she was, sitting up quickly and catching her breath.

He asked the same question that he's been asking for the past few years, "Bee? Are you alright?"

But for the first time in a long time, she answered differently.

"I'm sad, Chris. I'm not alright."

"You can be as happy as the sun, Bee. Please, let go of being the night sky. Let go of being the moon."

She looked down, gripping the pillow in her hands. She didn't _know_ how to let go.

“Bee, look at me." And so, she did. Her eyes met bright brown ones. They mesmerized her. **"You can be the sun. You can be beautiful. _Let yourself be beautiful_."**

She held her breath, not knowing what to say. The sun was still hideous to her. Everything good was still hideous to her. And that made his tears flow. Why must she see the bad in the good?

He pulled her up, and opened her curtains, letting the sun hit their bodies.

"The sun is beautiful," he started, "and so are you. With the two of you combined, it's just as breathtaking as the night sky." She looked at her skin glistening underneath the sun rather than underneath the moonlight. It felt new, it felt... good.

He watched her with tears in his eyes, "Please, Bee. Let it be beautiful." He pleads, holding onto her hand. But, she was having none of it. C, despite having tears streaming down his face, took her in the middle of the room.

It was where the sun hit them perfectly. And that's when the music played.  
"Music is beautiful as well," he whispered, "Hush. Don't say anything, please. Just let it be beautiful." 

And with that, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, his teardrops landing on her fingertips; so delicate, so sweet.

And his kisses; they made her feel loved.

His words; they made her feel better.

His touch; it made her feel... safe.

_Him; He made her so, so... happy._

"Dance with me," He whispered, looking into her eyes with tears in his, "Let it be beautiful." And she did; she danced with him, with happiness in her eyes and love in her heart.

**_{She is happy. She is beautiful. She is the sun.}_ **

**_{He loved her.} {She loved him.}_ **

**_Let it be beautiful._**


End file.
